Promise Of Protection
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Spoilers Breaking Dawn, después del cap. 7. Yo era una débil humana y no iba a poder lograr lo que me proponía sóla. Por eso iba a recurrir al único miembro de la familia Cullen que podría entenderme: Rosalie. R


**Promise of Protection**

"ya vamos a llegar amor" me dijo Edward mientras las azafatas ordenaban ponernos los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

La mirada de Edward era ansiosa, me costaba trabajo creer que se refiriera a nuestro precioso bebé como algo que debía ser asesinado, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas - sin duda por culpa de las hormonas - acaricié mi vientre donde ya se apreciaba ese pequeño bulto, mi pequeño, una extensión de Edward y de mí, un ser al que amaba por el simple hecho de ser mío y de él.

Iba a defender a mi hijo y dado que siendo - como era - una simple humana, no iba a lograr nada, había recurrido al único miembro de la familia Cullen que se opondría a que le hicieran algo al bebé: Rosalie.

Casi había podido apreciar la determinación en su voz cuando le dije, en medio de sollozos, que iba a tener un bebé y lo que Edward quería hacer, para protegerme, pero mi pequeñito no era peligroso, no quería lastimarme, y yo me mataría antes que dejar que le pasara algo. Ella me aseguro con vehemencia que no permitiría que nadie atentara contra mi hijo. Por primera vez sentía una conexión especial con ella, estaba tomando la decisión que ella también habría tomado. Ella también hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes para proteger a su hijo si la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener uno.

Esperaba que también Esme me entendiera, ella había visto morir a su hijo, tendría que poder entender como me sentiría yo.

Caminamos en silencio por el aeropuerto, Edward me sujetaba con firmeza contra su cuerpo mientras buscábamos a nuestra familia en medio del mar de gentes. Finalmente los descubrimos, todos ellos lucían una serie de expresiones que los hacían lucir muy tensos y desconcertados.

Jasper estaba más apartado, sin duda estab siendo afectado por las emociones de todos nosotros, Alice tenía una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro. Carlisle parecía serio y preocupado, no era mi suegro, era el doctor, el que me haría daño si quería quitarme a mi hijo, Esme parecía ligeramente ansiosa. Emmett lucía un poco serio, raro en él. Pero mis ojos se dirigieron a la única persona que me podría comprender.

"¡Rosalie!" la llamé y me safé del abrazo de Edward, yendo a refugiarme en los brazos de mi cuñada, mi hermana. Ella me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras yo sollozaba incontrolablemente.

"cálmate Bella" me dijo "podría hacerle daño al bebé"

Edward dejó escapar un siseo bastante audible, supusé que estaría leyendo los pensamientos de Rosalie. Ella alzó la barbilla en actitud beligerante y se desafiaron en silencio por un buen rato.

"esa cosa la va a matar" soltó Edward furioso, sus palabras me dolieron más que si me hubiera golpeado.

_Esa cosa._ Era nuestro hijo por todos los cielos, no podía ser que fuera tan cruel.

"ella quiere conservarlo, es su decisión" replicó ella y yo asentí débilmente.

"yo quiero a mi hijo, Edward, no quiero perderlo" dije en un tono de voz tan bajo que una persona humana no habría podido oírme.

"será mejor que hablemos de esto en casa" sugirió Carlisle, yo asentí desvalida, Rosalie me sostuvo mientras caminabamos hacia los coches, yo llevaba mis manos sobre mi vientre, acariciándolo.

"no te preocupes" le dije a mi bebé "nadie te va a hacer daño, te vamos a proteger"

"si alguien intenta hacerte algo será sobre mis cenizas" dijo ella exhibiendo los dientes en actitud amenazadora.

Me fui en el BMW con Rosalie y Emmett, le dirigí una mirada triste a Edward pero sólo encontré la dureza de la suya. Me dolía mucho pensar que no quisiera a su hijo, pero no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera él, me lo arrebatara. El coche de Rose estaba en medio del Mercedes y el Porshe de Alice - donde estaba Edward - me quedé mirando el tablero sin mirarlo realmente.

"Rosalie" susurré quedamente, sin despegar mis ojos del tablero, ni mis manos de mi vientre, ella me dirigió una mirada rápida, dándome a entender que me escuchaba "me gustaría que me prometieras algo"

"tú dirás"

Tomé aire mientras pensaba en lo que iba a pasar conmigo, yo iba a resistir hasta que el bebé naciera y probablemente no sobreviviría como humana, probablemente no sobreviviría y punto. Intentaría mantener mi corazón latiendo pero si por algún motivo no lo lograba, necesitaba cerciorarme de algo.

"si algo me pasa... tú... ¿te harías cargo de mi bebé?" pregunté en voz extrañamente estrangulada

"si, por supuesto que sí"

"espero mantener mi corazón latiendo lo suficiente para que nazca mi niño, pero, quiero estar segura de que mi bebé estará a salvo"

Rosalie y Emmett asintieron, ninguno queriendo indagar demasiado en mis pensamientos, ahora venía algo un poco delicado. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Charlie? Si no me moría dando a luz, era obvio que tendrían que convertirme, pero como se lo diría a mi padre. Eso me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza, entonces me doblé sobre mi misma. Rosalie me observó con los ojos espantados.

Cuando me enderecé forcé una sonrisa.

"el bebé se está moviendo" expliqué y le sonreí a mi hijo "va a ser un niño muy fuerte"

Podía imaginarlo, podía ver sus ojos verdes, sabía que siempre lo iba a proteger, pasara lo que pasara, me costara lo que me costara. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Rosalie se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, yo no quería mirar a Edward por temor de encontrar en sus ojos el dolor y la ira que sentía, yo no quería que lastimara a mi hijo, quería que lo amara y que me dijera que lo protegería conmigo.

Entramos y Rose me acompañó hasta el sillón, dirigí mis ojos hacia Carlisle que me observaba atentamente.

"Bella, este embarazo es, bueno, sería considerado algo así como de alto riesgo" me explicó "esto no es común, pero no es un caso aislado, podrías sin embargo ir perdiendo la salud y eventualmente morir"

"sé que no voy a sobrevivir como humana, mi cuerpo no me lo permitiría" murmuré bajamente "sólo quiero que mi bebé se desarrolle y que pueda nacer, él no me hace daño a proposito. Ya habíamos decidido lo de mi conversión de todos modos"

"no puedo dejar que hagas esto Bella, es muy arriesgado para tí" dijo Edward con expresión crispada y dolorida

"lo siento Edward" dije, "pero no voy a renunciar a nuestro bebé, lo voy a tener y esa es mi última palabra" eso sonó más valiente de lo que esperaba quizás porque Rosalie estaba a mi lado.

Mi esposo parecía dispuesto a colapsar de un momento a otro. Aparté la mirada de él y la posé en mi hijo, saldríamos adelante, de algún modo. Y todo iba a salir bien, estaba segura de que sería así. Y si no, giré mis ojos en dirección de Rosalie, al menos mi bebé estaría protegido, morir era un riesgo pequeño comparado con la idea de perderlo, mi hijo valía cualquier sacrificio, inclusive mi vida y yo lo iba a proteger.

**--  
Misa Black  
Se nota que estuve leyendo Breaking Dawn ¿no? me habría gustado ver la reacción de Rosalie cuando recibió esa llamada ¬¬'  
Hoy (Ayer) me quedé medio ronca por los juegos olímpicos. Ahora necesito mirar los titulares de los periódicos, seguro que 8 medallas de oro valen la primera plana xD.  
Me están dando ganas de escribir algo sobre Leah, en Eclipse no me agradaba pero en BD, bueno, me conmovió mucho, espero que ella también tenga su final feliz, se lo merece.  
Saludos**


End file.
